I want
by Angel of deaths darkness
Summary: Soul wants something, and he needs Maka's help, the only issue is its big like really big. What will Maka say? Will Soul destroy there relationship? Will his fears come true? Crude language one shot
1. Chapter 1

Alright first off legs start with my relationship with Maka, we have been together for thirteen years and now a couple for six, we have done all the major stuff like sex, and other wise. the academy has sent us on missions still for jobs but only major jobs that they can't do, I mean the new student, Maka says it's the new generation.

" Hey soul I'm going to the grocery shop anything you want, some fish maybe" yes she knows my favourite food.

" Yeah that would be good" I shouted as a reply

" okay see you soon.. Oh which reminds me what do you want for tea"

" I don't know what do you want"

" I don't know what do you want"

" don't play with me Soul"

" uh but I love playing with you Maka chan"

" Maka chop"

" ow so uncool"

" I will see you later Soul eater Evans" and with that she left.

Sometime it seems like nothing has changes. Which it hasn't in the last six years, but you know we that each other as always, except for the occasional fun we have, but before we only saw each other as partner's but now it's different.

I was sitting in my room listening to that's the kind of thing cool guys do, but lately things haven't been so cool, cool guys don't have uncool thought's so far after the battle, Maka and I accidentally kissed and one thing lead to another, anyway she's lucky to have a cool guy like me and I'm lucky to have a cool girlfriend like Maka.

But something was missing and I don't know hat it is. Well that's a lie I know exactly what it is, just to chicken to ask for it. I need to talk to someone about it I mean i would usually talk to Maka but since it's about her, I can't actually talk to her. My parents big fat no, Wes is out in Russia no way getting to him, Blackstar no, kid he would freak out about my anti symmetry.

" Hello Soul kun" said Blair crawling on top of me, sometimes I hate her but before she could do anything I asked.

" Blair can you help me I need to advice?" I said weakly. Some reason that stopped her in her tracks.

" What is it Soul kun"

" we'll you see it feels like something is missing, between me and Maka's relationship, and I know what it is and I don't know if Maka is ready for it, I Mean she might hit me"

" your worrying over nothing" said Blair crossing her arms " you to have been together what years now, you've known n each other for, thirteen years. And you've been together for six years or more I think you will work it out" she finished with a smile.

" Anyways Blair needs to go to work by by nya" and she left.

That got him thinking. Blair had a point, but that also made it worse think, all those years come crumbling down, but it was worth it he has to be open. Not cool. Which meant being uncool. Not cool. Okay she will be back in about too minutes.

" I'm home" called Maka.

shit! man up! Go out there and do what a man would do! He was about to reach the door when he ran around the room anime style calming him self down, you can do this! You can do this! Be brave like Maka for once. This was getting out of hand, he wants one thing just one really, really big thing and he's running scared like a coward.

" Hey Soul" she said, she looked like she was about to laugh.

" How long were you standing there?!" He asked surprised.

" Long enough to see mister cool freak, what's wrong?" She sounded concerned to the end. I took a breath.

" We need to talk" he indicated a hand to his bed to say sit down, a look of worry crossed her face, then she stepped back.

" Your not breaking up with me?" She asked her eye'ss seemed slightly watery, so he hugged her to reassure her.

" No tiny tits" and she gave him a Maka chop.

" Okay then" and she sat down.

" Alright we don't have to do this, it's just something I want I won't force you, because I know it hurt's and we already agreed no marriages so.." He trailed of, and sat next to her.

" I.. Why is this so hard" Soul said in frustration, as for Maka she never saw Soul like this it was new, so this must be big she had an idea of what it is, and she not sure but if he is absolutely sure she will agree, she liked the idea if it is what she's thinking, she had no other idea what It could be except..

" Look I think I know what it is and whatever it is" she placed a hand on his hand " I'm okay with it I trust you"

" As long as your not breaking up" she said. soul just laughed

" Maka I want..."

Everything seemed to slow down, he could hear his pulse, the blood in his ear's and then he caught his breath. Relax, is what he told himself and he instantly did, with this he released his breath he could no longer hear his pulses. But his closed his eye's and said louder then he intended.

" A Baby"

**dun dun dun Dunn.**

Just as she thought.

" Okay"

" wait your okay with it" soul asked slightly confusedand much more surprised.

" Yeah I have actually been considering it to, I just didn't ask and I don't know.." She trailed off " look what I am trying to say is" she crawled over on top of him kinda seductively, but it still turned Soul on and already felt a slight twitch, the she straddled him. " I'm fine with it as long as you are sure" she said pointing a finger at him. Now she was just being cute.

" Now your just being cute" he said with a big smirk. She pouted and crossed art arms.

" So what's you answer Soul"

" what's you answer Maka" she gave him a Maka chop.

"ow" he squealed.

" Again don't mess with me, and I gave you my answer, I'm okay as long as you are" she opened her eyes and smirked to tik him off " or are you just after intercourse" she said smugly.

" You make something so good sound so... Bland" he said blankly

" Maka chop" and the book came down on his head.

" Where the bloody hell do you get them book's" Soul grunted.

" We'll if you haven't noticed genius thou in my room"

Soul looked around and realised he was in Maka's room not his, guess that explains why she came in so sudden.

" By the way if you want a kid, we will have to share"

" but we already do many night's" he said smugly, this time Maka blushed.

" And do you want a boy or a girl"

" does it matter" he asked Blankly.

" don't go mister cool guy on me, because when your pregnant if you stat banana's you have a boy, and if you eat dairy you will have a girl" she said smartly.

" How do you know this tuff"

" I stayed awake in biology" she said warningly.

He had to admit he didn't think of that, but to him it didn't matter. For some reason he wants a kid, maybe it's human nature, or maybe he loves Maka to much, he didn't know beside there was no way he would say what he was thinking to her, cool guys don't do that.

" I don't mind whatever happens, it must be right" Maka smiled in response.

" Why do you want a kid?" She asked.

" I don't know maybe it's human nature, to want to populate, but for some reason I feel ready I love my life now, but we do the same thigh everyday I think it's time for a change" he said finally, then got up removed her clothes till she was only in her underwear and bra, and crawled back over Soul, and lied down on top of him.

" We'll them Baby here we come"

Were gonna have a baby was the thought that went through there head all night.


	2. I need your help

**Authors note.**

**i need your answers should I add more words to the chapters or are you guys happy with 2000 words.**

**i know this is probably a waste of time but I want to improve my stories.**

**should I do**

**3000**

**2500**

**or are you happy with 2000,**

**and if you can recommend any books or anime with,**

**supernatural I don't mind romance , (and anime I would like english dub) action I would be most grateful**

**i know I am probably being rude but please help me**

**that is all,**


End file.
